Diamond Studded Leaves
by DaisyErina
Summary: After losing her Puddin', Harley finds comfort in a familiar redheaded botanist.
1. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Written on my phone so I can't bold or Italic. And I couldn't indent. If there are any spelling errors, they're because auto correct hates me.

Her cell was quiet as Harley sat on the hard metal cot that served as a bed. Her legs were crossed, soft pink slippers warming her otherwise bare feet. Her arms were bent, one holding a book- /What Makes a Villain/- at eye level and the other holding a petite cup of steaming espresso.

She had been grumpy and isolated since her Puddin' got shot out of the sky, leaving her with the band of misfits she was supposed to save the world with. She initially channelled her grief into badass fighting skills, but now her adrenaline had run out and she was left to deal with a hole in her heart.

She slurped the remains of her drink before setting the empty cup down beside her and turning the page. As she rose from her bed to fix another cup, the door of her cell burst open, metal shards flying everywhere. She let out a yelp and turned to face her invader.

There stood what appeared to be a guard, complete with a face-covering helmet. Harley tilted her head, wondering why a guard was busting her out.

The guard raised a hand and unclasped the back of the helmet, pulling it off to reveal a pale redhead that Harley hadn't seen in a long time.

Pam "Poison Ivy" Isley.

The blonde's eyes widened, a mix of emotion behind them, as she lunged forward and wrapped the newcomer in a hug. Ivy returned it, burying her face in Harley's warm neck.

"Red," Harley breathed, on the brink of tears.

"Harles," Ivy replied, pulling back with a smirk. "Ready to get outta here?"

They headed outside to her motorcycle, walking past the guards no problem as she had forcibly convinced them to let her take Harley out.

Once outside, she handed the blonde a helmet and swung her leg over the bike. Harley grinned and pulled it over her head, sliding on behind Ivy.

Just as the guards were shaking themselves awake and discovering a rather noticeable hole in the cell door, Ivy revved the engine and tore down the road.

"Thanks for the break out," Harley commented when the motorcycle came to a stop at Ivy's hideout. She took off her helmet and shook out her pigtails. Ivy tied both of the helmets to her bike before leading Harley inside.

"Anytime," the redhead replied. Her home was the basement level of an abandoned building. No one who passed by thought anything of it, but she had turned the inside into a cozy hideaway.

Ivy turned to look at Harley just as the blonde collapsed on the couch, a pout on her lips.

"You doin' okay?" she asked, sitting beside her.

Harley swung her legs over Ivy's lap, resting her head on her shoulder. "Puddin's gone."

The redhead nodded. "I know."

"Least I still have you," Harley commented, looking up at the botanist.

She chuckled. "Someone's gotta get you out of trouble."

"Hey! I can get myself out." She stuck out her tongue.

Ivy flicked her forehead. "Sure you can."

She pushed Harley's legs off her lap and stood, sauntering into the kitchen. "Tea?"

After tea and a snack- "You can cook?" "Of course I can cook, Harley." "It won't be green, will it?" "Shut up and eat."- Harley let out a yawn, stretching her arms over head.

"Red, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead," she replied, leading her through her house to the bathroom. She showed her how to turn on the water and got her a towel before leaving the room.

Harley sighed as she stripped down and stood under the stream of water. Her mind wandered through all that had happened. It still stung like a monster that Mistah J was gone, but at least she had Ivy to lean on.

She finally decided she'd had enough and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, she clutched the towel that Ivy had left her and wrapped it around herself. She poked her head out of the bathroom and called out to the redhead.

"Red, do you have an pajamas I can borrow? They took all my cute ones when they caught me," she pouted.

"Of course," Ivy replied, rummaging through her dresser. She produced a green tank top and black shorts and handed them to Harley.

While she changed, Ivy stripped down to her green lace bra and matching panties.

"Well, if you told me that was allowed, I wouldn't have asked," Harley smirked, coming back to the room. She peeled off the pajamas, leaving her in a black and red bra and panties.

Ivy chuckled and headed over to her bed, crawling under the covers. "Share a bed like old times?"

"Of course," the blonde beamed, crawling in and snuggling up to the redhead.

Ivy opened her arms and Harley used one as a pillow, securing her own arms around the redhead's torso.

"Night, Harles," Ivy yawned.

Harley sighed softly. "Night, Red."


	2. Roommates

**Roommates**

Ivy awoke the next morning with a warmth pressing against her chest. She blinked slowly, welcoming the sunshine that flooded through her undraped window, before looking down at the figure beside her. She immediately recognized the mess of blonde hair- because she hadn't taken her pigtails out before she went to bed- that was buried in her neck. Slender arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, preventing any movement without waking Harley as she went.

Ivy sighed softly. This was a familiar situation. Harley was a hardcore cuddler, especially when asleep. She held on tight like you were the teddy bear of life and she was afraid to let go.

The redhead ran a hand through her tangled curls as she rolled onto her back, taking Harley with her. The blonde was cuddled into her left side, using Ivy's ample chest as a pillow and securing her arms around her pale waist. Ivy's left arm rested around Harley, her hand on the blonde's shoulder, while her right arm was folded up by her head.

She didn't mind a few extra minutes in bed or the body heat beside her. When Harley was living with Joker, before they got caught, they got into a lot of fights, usually when Mistah J lost to the Bat. Harley would come running to Ivy, who would let her vent about the horrible things that Mistah J said and tell her that they would defeat Batman next time. She would make the blonde a cup of tea and let her spend the night, and she learned early on that if Harley didn't cuddle, she didn't sleep.

They had been best friends for a long time, but after a while, Ivy's heart began yearning for more. The more she heard about Harley and Joker's fights, the more she wanted to kick Mistah J in the teeth and ask Harley to permanently move in. She would be much better for her than he would, she was sure, but she knew Harley was loyal to her psychotic clown boyfriend.

Hell, she probably still was.

The redhead let out another sigh and attempted to sit up. Mother Nature was calling her bladder and her stomach was rumbling for sustenance.

As soon as she began moving, a groan left Harley's lips and she tightened her arms.

"Red, why are you moving?" she whimpered.

"I have to get up," Ivy replied, fighting against the blonde's tired hold.

"No," Harley pouted.

The redhead chuckled softly. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast."

The blonde's eyes opened to look up at Ivy. "Breakfast?"

She nodded, gesturing to the arms around her waist. "But you have to let go."

Harley slowly let go and sat up, following Ivy out of bed.

The redhead slid out of bed and headed over to her dresser. She rummaged through her pajama drawer, pulling out a green tank top and black shorts. She also pulled out a black tank and red pants and tossed them to Harley, knowing all she had for clothing was the ugly orange jumpsuit she had been stuck wearing in prison.

"Thanks," Harley yawned, pulling on the clothes and following Ivy to the kitchen.

"So how's freedom treating you?" Harley asked, hopping up to sit on the marble countertop.

Ivy filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove. She shrugged before reaching for the mugs in the cupboard. "Still have to be careful when I go out. I'm not a criminal anymore but Batsy has a lot more followers than I do."

"What do you mean?" the blonde inquired.

"People are happy to go running to the authorities when they see me walking around," the redhead explained, filling a mug with water and dropping in a teabag before handing it to her.

Harley took it with a nod. "We could save the world and people will still call us bad guys."

"You're gonna have to be extra careful going out," Ivy pointed out. "You're more recognizable, especially when Gotham learns that you broke out."

"Or that you broke me out," the blonde smirked.

The redhead chuckled. "That too. Hey, I was thinking we could go shopping today."

Her eyes lit up. "Shopping?"

Ivy nodded. "I know you don't have any of your clothes anymore. Besides, a fresh start would be good for you. Why not start with clothes?"

She nodded eagerly. "I love new clothes!"

"So, breakfast and then shopping?" Ivy suggested, pulling out a frying pan and setting it on the stove. She turned to see Harley beaming brightly and she giggled, taking a couple of potatoes from a pile on the counter. She liked to grow as much of her own food as she could, so she had baskets of potatoes, strawberries, several vegetables, and a wide array of spices.

"Get me an onion from the fridge," the redhead requested as she diced the potatoes and threw them in the pan.

Harley nodded and began rummaging through the fridge, fumbling with figuring out which drawer contained the onion Ivy wanted. She finally found it and let out a triumphant "Ha!" before closing the door and handing the plant to the redhead.

Ivy thanked her and chopped the onion, placing all of the pieces in the pan with the potatoes. She added some of her homegrown spices for flavor and fried them up, making sure nothing burned.

Harley sighed heavily as she got out plates when Ivy was done cooking. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper home cooked meal.

The redhead poured the potatoes onto the plates and handed one to the blonde. Harley kissed her cheek and took her plate, grabbing a fork and digging in. She let out a yelp when she realized that the food had just been cooked and was still steaming with heat, instantly burning the inside of her mouth.

Ivy chuckled as she slowly ate hers, watching as Harley tried to fan herself. She offered her a cup of water, watching her down it before giving breakfast a second attempt.

The redhead chuckled at her blonde companion. She was going to enjoy having her around.


	3. A New Life

**A New Life**

 **A/N:** I didn't mention this before. This is basically written for my girlfriend, because our personas are Harley and Ivy. The nicknames I mention in this chapter are an inside joke between us.

"Come on, Harles," Ivy called out, straightening her tank top and running a brush through her red curls. The girls had finished breakfast and it was time to go shopping and replenish Harley's wardrobe.

"Coming!" the blonde squealed, bounding into the living room where Ivy was waiting. She was still wearing the tank and pants she had borrowed from the redhead, and she had stolen a brush to detangle her pigtails.

"Let me do your hair," Ivy offered, ushering Harley to sit down. She took the hair ties out, letting her blonde locks fall free. She took her brush and ran it through her hair, carding her fingers through it.

"What's wrong with my pigtails?" the blonde pouted.

"It's too recognizable," the redhead explained. "You're more noticeable than I am, especially since I broke you out. So we have to change your hair."

"Just don't change the color," she murmured begrudgingly.

"I wouldn't dare."

She pulled Harley's hair up and twisted it into a messy bun, securing it with a hair tie. She then pulled a black beanie over her head, hiding the baby hairs at the base of her neck.

"Here," Ivy said, offering her a black leather jacket. Harley smiled and tugged it on.

"Thanks, Red."

Ivy nodded. She pulled her own hair up into a ponytail and a brown leather jacket. "Ready?"

The blonde nodded and borrowed a pair of Ivy's shoes, following her out to her motorcycle.

They rode to a discount clothing store on the far side of town. Few people shopped there, so there was always a selection and there was less of a chance of getting recognized.

Ivy parked her bike and cut the engine, sliding off and securing her helmet to the handlebars. Harley followed suit, leaving the helmet and following the redhead inside.

They headed to the women's side of the store. Harley let out a squeal and ran towards the far wall where numerous dresses were hung. Ivy let out a chuckle and sauntered behind her, watching as she plucked a black-and-red checkered dress from the hanger and clutched it to her chest.

"It's you," the redhead noted, grabbing a shopping cart from by the wall. "Find some more to try on."

The blonde nodded eagerly and shuffled through the aisles. Within half an hour, she had found a red tube top, a red-and-white striped tank top, a blue-and-red plaid button down, black denim shorts, dark blue skinny jeans, fuzzy white pajama pants decorated with black and red diamonds, and a red vintage dress.

While waiting for Harley to try on her stash, Ivy found a lacy green dress, a green-and-black plaid button down, a green-and-gold striped t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark grey denim shorts.

An excited squeal was heard from the dressing room and Ivy let out a laugh. Harley must have found the perfect outfit.

As if on cue, the blonde stepped out of her stall, dressed in the checkered dress she had first chosen. She spun around, twirling the skirt. "Red! This is perfect! We have to go out so I can show it off!"

The redhead smiled at her excitement and held up her own dress. "Sounds like a plan."

Harley giggled and disappeared behind the curtain, trying on the rest of her findings.

After trying on their clothes and finding that everything fit perfectly, Ivy paid for their lot and led Harley back to her bike. She stuffed the bags in the compartment on the back and put on her helmet before sliding on, Harley following suit. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist as they tore down the road back to her home.

Once there, Harley ran in with the bags. She skipped to the bedroom to put her new dress back on. Ivy followed lazily, dropping her keys on the kitchen table before making her way to the bedroom. She pulled her dress from the collection and stripped before slipping it on.

"How about we go out for lunch?" she suggested, and Harley nodded excitedly.

"Let me do your makeup," she offered, leading the blonde to the bathroom. She got out all of her supplies and painted Harley's face, giving her a light coat of eyeliner with black and red eyeshadow, foundation to cover the blemishes she didn't have, and bright red lipstick. Ivy's own face consisted of black eyeliner, green eyeshadow, foundation, and blood red lipstick.

"Ready?" she asked, brushing through what hair had gotten tangled down the road.

She nodded eagerly. "Ready!"

Ivy's favorite diner was in walking distance, so she grabbed her house keys and led Harley outside. Rocking dresses and heels, the two of them headed down the street, taking in the sunshine and light breeze on the shaded sidewalk.

The redhead opened the door, letting the blonde walk in first. The proprietor knew her, so she simply smiled and waved and let Ivy sit at her usual table – a booth by the window. Harley sat across from her as the waitress came over to take their drink orders.

"Hey, Pixie," she smiled. "You brought a friend."

"This is Quinnsy," the redhead introduced. "Quinnsy," she said, narrowing her eyes, "this is Ashley."

Harley waved energetically and Ashley let out a laugh. "What can I get you?"

They both ordered iced teas and Ashley sauntered away to get them.

"Pixie and Quinnsy?" the blonde giggled.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I couldn't exactly tell people I was Ivy, could I? So I came up with a nickname. And I figured it'd be safer if you had one too."

"You could always use Pam," Harley reminded. "You know; your real name."

The redhead cringed. "Why would I willingly go by that?"

She giggled as the waitress returned with their drinks. They both ordered burgers and fries, and an ice cream sundae to share. They spent the afternoon snacking and catching up, having missed each other far too much.


End file.
